


Opiate This Hazy Head of Mine

by tomfoolery14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: a purely self-indulgent love fest based on the song medicine by the 1975





	Opiate This Hazy Head of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lur5B3a4_fk

Magnus awoke to the smell of coffee and something sweet that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Cracking one eye open, all he saw were blurs of color—something black and soft, a flash of pale white bisected by dark lines, and then muted green. _Alec_. Rolling to his side so he could open both eyes, face no longer mushed into the pillow, Magnus smiled to himself at what had awoken him.

Alec was hastily rearranging a plate of waffles with butter and powdered sugar sprinkled on top, a small French press, and a bowl of raspberries with honey drizzled over them. The utensils clicked against each other as he shuffled them around.

“Alexander,” Magnus hummed sleepily, sighing contentedly. “What’s all this?”

Looking up at him, hair falling across his forehead, Alec gave a soft smile. “G’morning. I made you breakfast.”

“Oh? Is it a special occasion I’ve forgotten? I’m usually good with remembering them all.”

“No.” Alec leaned in to press a subduing kiss to Magnus’ lips. “I just felt like it.” His mouth trailed beyond his lips to trace over Magnus’ cheeks and chin and nose.

Magnus was helpless to resist the laughter bubbling inside, and was overcome with indescribable warmth blooming behind his ribs at the tender and intimate touches. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been treated to such indulgent worship before Alec. “Baby, what’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing!” Alec laughed, sliding a warm hand underneath the covers to press against the small of Magnus’ back.

“Mm,” Magnus hummed noncommittally, carding his fingers through Alec’s hair softly for a moment. While he was indeed tempted by everything laid out in front of him, none were quite as enticing as Alec himself.

They traded sleepy, slow kisses that had no agenda. It was simply warm mouths seeking each other accompanied by tongues teasing and noses brushing. When Magnus let out a soft moan of delight, he felt Alec’s lips curve up into a smile against his. A rumble of contentment from Alec’s chest punctuated the soft sounds of their movements, and Magnus had no choice but to encourage it.

Eventually, the kisses dissipated, and Magnus leaned up, propped against the pillows along the headboard. He surveyed the tray for a moment before picking up a raspberry which he popped into his mouth.

The honey immediately made his fingers sticky, and Alec was quick to grab for them, luxuriously sucking them clean. The sunlight streaming through the curtains cast golden light across his cheeks and eyelashes, and Magnus was certain he’d never seen anything so beautiful. His love was ethereal, clearly a creature of angelic blood.

Alec hummed contentedly when Magnus pulled his finger from between his lips, holding still as the soft pad of Magnus’ thumb swept over his bottom lip to catch any drips.

With the tray positioned between them, they worked their way through the stack of waffles in gratified silence. While they relished the time they spent talking freely, there was an intimacy to their silences that was just as satisfying. The soft _clink_ of utensils on plates became a pleasant white noise.

When both he and Alec had finished eating, Magnus banished the tray and dishes to the kitchen, opting to latch on to Alec instead. “When do you have to leave for the Institute?” he asked, cheek resting on the round of Alec’s shoulder, lips brushing skin as he spoke.

“Mm, not for a couple more hours,” Alec replied, running his index and middle fingers up and down the inside of Magnus’ arm soothingly.

“It’s been so long since—” Magnus abruptly cut himself off, swallowing his words. “It’s not been a habit of mine to have someone to miss when I wake up in an empty bed.” His eyes remained unblinking, fixated on his fingers as they traced delicate lines on Alec’s skin.

“I never used to think about it at all. My room at the Institute was the only privacy I had for so long, and I didn’t take that for granted. But then you came along and suddenly a bed always seemed empty without you in it.” Alec chuckled. “Love has spoiled me.”

“If this is what you’re like when you’re spoiled, it’s a travesty it hasn’t happened sooner.” Magnus used some of his weight to roll them slightly, Alec lying flat on his back and Magnus leaning over him. “I like you this way, chasing what you want, unashamedly. It’s like watching a flower bloom in the spring.”

“You changed everything for me,” Alec said simply. There was such tenderness in his expression that it made Magnus’ breath hitch in his chest. “You made it all better, brighter. Life wasn’t just time passing. I used to…” Alec trailed off shyly, as if he were rethinking his words.

The back of his hand trailed up Magnus’ side, slipping beneath his shirt. Goosebumps followed, causing a shiver of pleasure to shoot down Magnus’ spine and a low hum of contentment brewed in his chest.  “What?” he prompted Alec fondly, reaching for both his hands to intertwine their fingers.

“On every mission I went on, I was fearless because there wasn’t anything I was truly scared of losing. I couldn’t look forward to love, marriage, or family because I would never have it the way I wanted. I was never going to be _me_. But then I found you and everything was different. Life wasn’t just days becoming weeks, weeks becoming months, and months becoming years. I had something that I treasured, for the first time.”

Magnus felt a lump rising in his throat, and he couldn’t for the life of him come up with an amalgamation of words that did his feelings justice. “Alexander. _Minha flor._ _Meu banquete_.” Gently pressing their entwined hands down onto the bed on either side of Alec’s shoulders, he lightly trailed his nose along the cut of his jaw and down his neck. “My extraordinary love.” He leisurely sucked kisses against the bold, black deflect rune, drawing an impassioned sigh from Alec.

“Marry me,” he said softly, eyelids fluttering closed in ecstasy.

“Yes,” Magnus whispered, sliding his fingers free to cradle Alec’s face tenderly, thumbs stroking reverent circles against the soft alabaster skin. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me at champagnemagnus.tumblr.com!


End file.
